


Virtually Yours

by scintilla10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cybersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn">Blindfold Supernatural</a>: <em>dirty writing: virtual sex (chat, ICQ, sms - whatever) while Jays are neighbors and both know who are they writing to, but each one thinks that he is anonymous</em>. Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=4315225#t4315225">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtually Yours

  
Jared pressed the button on his laptop, adjusted the bottle of lube standing innocently next to it, and stared at the screen while it powered up.

This was definitely Danneel's fault. She'd been talking about the webcam sex she was having with her long-distance girlfriend all week and she'd made it sound -- well, hot. Really, really hot. Jared was pretty sure that thought must have been written all over his face, because she'd eyed him speculatively and emailed him a single link just before he went home that day.

He wasn't sure where exactly cybersex ranked on the Pitiful Lonely Loser scale, but it was probably pretty high. Or, if you wanted to be more accurate, low.

He and Danneel were work friends more than actual friends. She had the cubicle behind Jared's left shoulder, and they gossiped together sometimes during downtime and covered for one another when their breaks ran overlong. They'd been out for drinks, usually with a group of people, but they weren't really close or anything. Which made it all the more embarrassing that she'd clearly identified him as a long-term resident on the Pitiful Loser Scale, and then gone to the trouble of finding and sending him a link to a gay men's cybersex chat room.

Jared would be the first to admit he was having a dry spell, but -- okay, it wasn't like he couldn't get laid. He was young and fit, and he knew he was pretty hot. He could usually manage to pick up a guy in a club without totally falling over his own tongue, though it was best accomplished in the clubs with the loudest music because then everyone was relying on body language and eye contact. Jared could work with that.

But he wasn't looking for raunchy, no-numbers-exchanged, dirty-back-alley, anonymous sex anymore. To be honest, ever since a certain someone had moved into his building, he wasn't looking at anyone else at all.

Jared wasn't exactly sure why he was opening Firefox and clicking open Danneel's email. Cybersex seemed like the ultimate in skeevy, anonymous sex. And you didn't even get a blowjob out of it.

On the other hand, you also didn't get the knees of your best jeans filthy with something that Jared really did not want to inspect too closely.

The thing of it was, cybersex didn't feel quite so much like he was betraying someone. Even though, technically speaking, Jared didn't have anyone to betray.

And that was the kicker, really. The thing that had driven Jared to open his laptop with questionable intent at eleven-thirty on a weeknight was bumping into Jensen from apartment 314 on the stairs. Jared had been bolting down to throw out his garbage during the commercials of the Cowboys game. He was red-faced and wearing threadbare pajama pants with penguins on them and holding a bag of trash, and basically looking like a complete doofus. Which was what happened every time he ran into Jensen, pretty much.

Jensen, on the other hand, looked jaw-droppingly, mouth-wateringly, brain-meltingly hot. Also as per usual.

Jensen had offered him a small smile and said, "Hey, man, how's it going?"

Like an idiot, Jared just said, "Takin' out the garbage."

"Oh, right, yeah," Jensen said, and his eyes dimmed. He turned and continued up to the third floor while Jared took the stairs two at a time, chanting, _"Stupid stupid stupid."_

He hadn't felt like watching the rest of the game. He'd left it on while he finished up the dishes and then took a shower, all the while trying manfully to ignore Danneel's link sitting innocently in his gmail inbox.

If Jared couldn't even manage a proper conversation with a guy he knew in person, how could he possibly have sex over chat?

He finished up in the bathroom and lay down on top of the covers. The thought of the link itched impatiently at him, niggling and irritating at the back of his mind. It was just a chat room, that was all. A chat room where people went to meet -- other people. With no illusions about why anyone was there.

Jared heaved himself up and off the bed.

He watched the screen for a moment, then got abruptly self-conscious and went to turn off the light. When he sat back down, though, the glow of the computer screen on the back of his hands and glinting on the bottle of lube made it all seem worse somehow, and he turned the lamp back on guiltily.

The first few guys Jared chatted with did not make him feel better about the whole thing. A guy called biggus_dickus suggested sex to him, but even though Jared appreciated the sense of humor inherent in the username, the way he referred to his cock as "the monster" was sufficiently creepy that Jared politely declined.

He thought very seriously about giving up and going to bed and practicing how he was going to yell at Danneel for prying into his personal life, when there was a _ding_ indicating that someone had sent him an invitation to a private chat.

Jared stopped breathing.

 _He knew that username._ He'd seen the same one on Danneel's gchat hundreds of times. He could picture the little avatar next to it, a face partially turned away from the camera, capturing half of a brilliant smile and one crinkly green eye.

Well, okay, it wasn't exactly the same. jackles_licious apparently went by jackles_licious69 when he wanted online sex.

If Jared weren't currently having a brain aneurysm, he would be snickering over Jensen's hilarious attempt at disguising his username.

 **jackles_licious69:** Never seen you in here before.

Jared stared in stunned disbelief at the screen.

No. This had to be Danneel setting him up. She sent him the link to the stupid cybersex chat room in the first place. She was unfortunately more aware than Jared would have liked about his hopeless and embarrassing crush on one of her best friends. She had to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Jared would recognize the name jackles_licious -- he'd stood over her shoulder to watch youtube videos often enough while her googletalk was open.

It had to be Danneel. She was messing with him or -- or something.

 **jackles_licious69:** Are you there?

The thing was, Jared couldn't imagine Danneel being that cruel. What possible purpose would it serve for her to have fake cybersex with him, anyway? To humiliate him at the office? Even if that incredibly unlikely possibility was her endgame, everyone at work knew he was gay and most considered him shy and/or a loner. Publicly revealing the fact that he frequented cybersex chat rooms probably wouldn't even surprise some of his co-workers.

In any case, Jared wasn't sure how she'd even recognize him. Although -- Well, okay, in retrospect, he probably shouldn't have made fun of jackles_licious69 for his name. He'd chosen the unfortunately unsexy-as-hell jaypad (how was he supposed to know that the majority of the guys in the chatroom had sex-related usernames?), which Danneel would be able to identify pretty darn quickly.

But if it wasn't Danneel . . .

Jared felt a warm flush suffuse his whole body. If it wasn't Danneel, what were the chances there were two guys dorky enough to use jackles_licious, with 69 or without, as their handle?

 **jaypad:** I'm here.  
 **jaypad:** I'm new at this.  
 **jaypad:** Sorry.  
 **jackles_licious69:** That's okay.

The reply was immediate, as though Jensen (and Jared was starting to convince himself it had to be Jensen) was sitting patiently at his desk waiting for his anonymous sex partner to get his goddamn act together.

 **jackles_licious69:** We can do whatever you want.

God. Whatever he wanted. That covered a vast array of things. Jared had been fantasizing inappropriately about Jensen ever since he moved into Jared's building. Unfortunately, most of the fantasies had hinged on Jensen's physical presence -- often spread out on Jared's sheets and moaning like a pornstar, but also things like holding Jared's hand at the movie theater or bumping shoulders on the couch during the football game.

Jared had never cybersexed -- er, had virtual relations -- or even sexted or anything before. What did you do when you couldn't actually touch someone? The physical had always been the easy part of relationships for him. When it was about sex, you didn't have to worry about having to seduce someone eloquently or stumbling over your words or babbling incoherently at the wrong moment. Jared was good at jumping right to the physical stuff.

It was everything else that made his attempts at forming relationships flounder in the shallow end. When he was faced with someone he really, really liked -- well, Jensen was the case in point. (The only case that mattered, really.) Despite the fact that they'd hung out peripherally a handful of times when Danneel had dragged Jensen out to drinks with her, not to mention they saw one another in the building regularly, Jared was pretty sure Jensen thought Jared was a monosyllabic, bumbling idiot.

 **jaypad:** ok

It didn't do a whole lot to improve the monosyllabic problem, but at least Jensen wouldn't think he'd been abandoned again.

 **jackles_licious69:** Will you tell me what you're doing right now?

Jared wondered if that was code for him to start talking about how hard his dick was. Probably. Maybe. He'd have to embellish that bit, as his erection was not holding up well in the face of crippling embarrassment and massive bouts of uncertainty.

That was when it hit him like a freight train. _Jensen_ was on the other end of the chat. Jensen, who was apparently ready and willing to do dirty and unspeakable (virtual) things with Jared. Jensen, who might even have his own hand on his cock at that very moment.

Suddenly, Jared's dick really was hard and growing harder by the second.

God, he still had to write something back.

 **jaypad:** trying out if i can type one handed.

He stared at the screen for a moment before he hit enter to send the message. That sounded almost -- flirtatious. Dirtily flirtatious, even.

 **jackles_licious69:** God that's hot.

Jensen wrote back after barely a pause, and it sent shivers down Jared's spine.

 **jackles_licious69:** Really hot.  
 **jackles_licious69:** don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. I'll help you out any way i can.

Jared's heart was pounding, and he could feel heat coursing steadily through his body. He thought of Jensen sitting at his desk in the apartment one floor below his, and before he knew it, he was typing back.

 **jaypad:** Yeah? how will you help?  
 **jackles_licious69:** I'm gonna tell you everything I'd like to do to you in brain-melting detail. I'm gonna get you so hard and so hot and so messed up you're gonna come all over your keyboard.

Jared felt breathless. He pressed the heel of one hand on his dick.

 **jaypad:** tell me.  
 **jackles_licious69:** Are you a good-looking guy, jaypad?  
 **jackles_licious69:** I bet you're smoking hot.  
 **jackles_licious69:** tell me what you look like.

Jared let out a noise that could only be described as a disappointed whine. The one thing he did not want to do at this particular moment was write his own personal ad.

But then again, Jensen had no idea it was Jared he was having cybersex with (he probably didn't even consider Jared a viable sex partner), and well, it probably helped a lot to know what your partner looked like. Even if he or she was totally lying.

Jared pushed down his guilt over deceiving Jensen. He was never going to get the chance to have this for real, and he was goddamn well going to enjoy every second of Jensen he could get.

It's not like Jensen would ever find out, anyway.

 **jaypad:** i'm tall.

Jared winced. Oh, great, he was a real Nabokov. He wanted to curl up and die. Jensen was probably expecting a gushing description of his abs and ass and cock, including self-congratulatory praise and detailed measurements.

 **jackles_licious69:** I like tall.  
 **jackles_licious69:** I like a guy who towers over me. I'm 6 foot so it's hard to find someone big enough.

There was a slight pause and Jared struggled to digest this information. His pulse was pounding in his ears.

 **jackles_licious69:** Are you big enough?

 _Jesus Christ._

Jared could feel his dick leaking in his pajama pants. He scrambled to push the elastic waist down and pull his cock out of his boxers, fumbling for the lube with his other hand.

He really was learning to type one handed. With his left hand, no less.

 **jaypad:** i'm big enough,  
 **jaypad:** i could manhandle you across the room.  
 **jackles_licious69:** yeah yeah. Oh jesus.  
 **jackles_licious69:** Once you get started, you're full throttle, huh?  
 **jaypad:** I'd push you up against the wall. so close you can feel how hard my dick is against your ass.  
 **jackles_licious69:** fuck yeah that's so hot.

Jared couldn't stop staring at the screen in disbelief. Where was this coming from? He'd never been able to talk dirty in his life; he always got tongue-tied and embarrassed. Maybe his fingers had a smoother connection from his brain than his mouth did.

Jared tried to picture what Jensen was doing. Maybe he was panting a little, sweat starting to sting his hairline. Biting his lip, getting the lower curve plump and pink and wet. Maybe he had a slick hand curled tight around his dick, just like Jared.

 **jackles_licious69:** I feel your thick cock, so big and hard against my ass.

Jared let out a moan.

 **jackles_licious69:** I'm gonna wriggle back against you so you can tell how much I want it. how much i love it.

Jared felt drunk. His mouth was dry, his gut was churning, and his thighs were suddenly trembling. He couldn't stop the motion of his hand on his dick, the slapping rhythm of his palm against the slick hot skin of his cock almost obscene in the stuffy silence of his room.

 **jaypad:** you'd rub up against me all slutty?

There was a kind of freedom to this, Jared thought deliriously. Wild and reckless and amazing.

 **jackles_licious69:** god yeah.  
 **jackles_licious69:** I'd turn my head so you can see my mouth. God, can you tell I want you to fuck my mouth? i'm so fucking obvious.  
 **jackles_licious69:** Use your fingers, your tongue, your cock, anything. I'm practically drooling for it. my lips are slick and parted and i want it so bad.

Holy motherfucking _Christ_.

This was wild. It was wildly hot, too, no question. He never imagined that he could -- that someone typing filthy provocative things could get him so -- that _Jensen_ \--

His left hand was shaking with the stupid, labored one-handed typing. He could feel himself slipping open, spilling out his fantasies onto the screen, and he didn't even care. It wasn't embarrassing at all.

 **jaypad:** i'm gonna fuck you with all of them  
 **jaypad:** my tongue first.  
 **jaypad:** i'm gonna turn you around and push you against the wall and fuck your mouth wide open.

Jared could imagine that so fucking clearly: Jensen pinned against the wall with his hair mussed and his eyes dark and his lips swollen. Pulling Jared to him, curling his leg around Jared's waist, opening up and inviting Jared inside.

 **jackles_licious69:** oh god, i can feel your dick rubbing against mine and it feels so fucking good.  
 **jackles_licious69:** can you feel it?

Jared was pretty sure he could feel everything. Like every pixel on his goddamn screen was hardwired to his nervous system, shooting Jensen's typed words fiery hot and burning into his skin.

But -- Jensen probably wanted a compliment on his cock, Jared thought. Uncertainty rose in his gut, and his hand slowed its movement on his own dick. That was probably next, right?

 **jaypad:** I can feel it, you're so huge.  
 **jaypad:** hot.

He winced. That was -- stilted at best.

 **jackles_licious69:** I am huge.  
 **jackles_licious69:** I'm thick and long and cut and dripping so much precome right now.

Jared whined out loud. He felt his face flame with heat as lust spiralled down his spine.

 **jackles_licious69:** I pull off my jeans and boxers and thrust our cocks together. You have such a gorgeous cock, jesus.  
 **jackles_licious69:** are you gonna fuck me like you promised?

Jared's vision was getting blurry and he was having trouble breathing. He was pretty sure he didn't have the motor control or the higher brain function to type anything coherent back.

 **jaypad:** y

Maybe Jensen got the message from the single letter Jared managed to type, because he didn't wait for Jared to send anything else.

 **jackles_licious69:** i made my hole all slick and wet earlier with my fingers. you could bend me over the bed right now and slide right in.

Jared groaned. He'd never wanted anything so much in his life.

Jensen kept typing. How was he still typing? Jared could feel his orgasm beginning in the tips of his toes and the base of his spine, tickling lightly and inevitably at the edge of his consciousness. He gritted his teeth and arched off his computer chair, simultaneously straining towards the screen, desperate not to miss a single thing Jensen sent him.

 **jackles_licious69:** yeah, god, you're so big and thick, filling me up so good.  
 **jackles_licious69:** fuck me, please, god, fuck me. pound me into the mattress until i can't even breathe cause you're fucking me into fucking oblivion.

Jared could hear the faint _ding_ as another message popped up, but his eyes were squeezed tight as his thighs tensed and his body shook and his spine arched. He came in thick, wet spurts all over his hand, gasping and shuddering, moaning brokenly.

He leaned his head back and tried to concentrate on slowing his racing heartbeat. God, he'd never orgasmed like that with just his own hand before. He'd never orgasmed with another person quite like that before.

It took a few moments to regain his breath, and then he blinked and leaned forward to see what Jensen was saying.

A shiver ran through him as he read the scrolling log of Jensen detailing how good it would feel to have Jared fuck him, how much he loved it.

Except of course that it wasn't Jared he was picturing.

Jared thrust the sting of that away. He was being a neglectful sex partner. Who knew, maybe if Jensen enjoyed himself enough, he'd be interested in meeting jaypad again sometime. Online, of course.

He wiped his sticky hand on his boxers, and continued to use his left hand solo. His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, suddenly uncertain all over again of what to say.

 **jaypad:** You're so hot and tight.

He started with that because in Jensen's narrative neither of them seemed to have come yet. Jared looked down at his wet boxers and wondered if he should be embarrassed about that.

 **jaypad:** I've never felt anything so good before.  
 **jackles_licious69:** flatterer.

That made Jared's chest ache because that sounded like -- like actual flirting, and not just dirty cybersexy talk.

 **jackles_licious69:** i can't stop moaning your name

And that felt like a second stab at Jared's heart.

 **jackles_licious69:** i'm gonna come screaming it so everyone can hear how much i love getting fucked by your huge gorgeous cock.

The cock in question twitched. Jared winced. Christ, it was definitely way too soon for Jensen to be saying things like that.

 **jaypad:** i love how much you love it. it's unbelievably hot.

Then, because he didn't seem to be keeping up his end of the scene they were enacting, he kept going:

 **jaypad:** i'm gonna come soon. i'm gonna come in your tight little ass.

Jensen's response was immediate.

 **jackles_licious69:** do it  
 **jackles_licious69:** do it, i wanna feel it. make me wet and sloppy.

It was stupid how hot this still was. Barebacking -- Christ. Had Jensen not come yet? Maybe Jared was so terrible at dirty talk that Jensen was still manfully stripping his dick and cursing the fact that he'd approached Jared at all.

Although, to be fair, it appeared that virtual-Jared had neglected the reach-around.

 **jaypad:** I'm reaching around to touch your cock  
 **jaypad:** you're gonna come all over the sheets before i spill this hot load inside you.  
 **jackles_licious69:** jesus chr

That seemed like a good sign, Jared thought.

 **jaypad:** i'll jack your cock hard and fast. just the way you like it.

Jensen didn't reply immediately and that, Jared thought hopefully, was a very good sign.

 **jackles_licious69:** I can feel your cock throbbing inside my sore ass as I come.  
 **jackles_licious69:** jesus.  
 **jackles_licious69:** give it to me. i want it.

Well, that was clearly an opening. Jared responded obediently, his breath coming a little faster at the thought.

 **jaypad:** i'm coming inside you  
 **jaypad:** take it all.  
 **jackles_licious69:** oh my god.

Jensen didn't add anything else, and Jared twitched with another spike of uncertainty. He wasn't sure what to say next.

 **jaypad:** I'm not very good at pillowtalk either  
 **jackles_licious69:** Either? What d'you mean 'either'?  
 **jaypad:** never mind. sorry.  
 **jackles_licious69:** don't apologize!  
 **jackles_licious69:** jesus. I don't think i've ever done anything so hot in my life.

Jared flushed, and something in his chest burned hot and bright. It felt _good_. He was having a hard time remembering that Jensen was still in character and was talking to virtual-Jared who had just fucked him to within an inch of his life.

 **jaypad:** me neither

Then, because the whole experience still struck him as gloriously, excitingly surreal, he couldn't help adding:

 **jaypad:** this is kind of amazing, huh? I mean, i could be a scarred, wrinkled, ugly old dude and you still had sex with me.  
 **jackles_licious69:** Hey, even scarred, wrinkled, ugly old dudes need orgasms!  
 **jackles_licious69:** that's the beauty of the internet.

Jared grinned. He felt bright and happy, a delighted squirming feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was absolutely one-hundred-percent flirting, flirting with Jensen, and Jared wasn't even doing too badly.

 **jaypad:** you're saying that you're a scarred, wrinkled, ugly old dude, too?  
 **jackles_licious69:** You bet.  
 **jackles_licious69:** Plus I've got pit-stains on my T-shirt and ketchup on my collar.  
 **jackles_licious69:** And you definitely don't want to hear about the foul case of acne on my back.  
 **jaypad:** It's probably not as bad as the pustules on my cheeks. Disgusting, I'm telling you.  
 **jackles_licious69:** Oh, don't even try to front. Your dimples are adorable.

Jared's happy grin froze on his face.

 **jaypad:** what?

There was a longer than usual lag in Jensen's response time. Jared's heart was abruptly thundering in his chest and he couldn't catch his breath.

 **jackles_licious69:** what?  
 **jaypad:** how did you know i have dimples?

There was a pinpoint of hope, small and fragile, blooming cautiously in his heart. Before he could overthink things he typed one word and pressed enter.

 **jaypad:** Jensen?

Then he stared at the screen. The curser blinked at him, a steady, mocking beat. Nothing. No response. Jared was beginning to think that he had really messed everything up, that he'd crossed a million different lines, when there was a knock on his door.

Jared was out of his computer chair, across his apartment, and throwing open the door before he remembered that there was still dried spunk all over his right hand and a wet spot the size of a softball on his penguin-covered pajama pants.

Jensen was standing there, shifting back and forth on his bare feet. His face was flushed and his freckles were standing out against his cheeks. He locked eyes with Jared, and Jared stopped breathing for a moment.

Jensen's sweatpants were slung low enough on his hips for Jared to catch a glimpse of hipbones under the hem of his T-shirt. There was a sizable wet patch on Jensen's crotch, too, Jared noted, and it made him shiver a little in satisfaction.

"What are -- how did --" Jared started. He stopped abruptly and went back to staring at Jensen, trying to convince himself he wasn't currently passed out in his computer chair and having a very vivid dream.

"Okay, so I started hanging out in that chatroom when I moved away last year and didn't know many people," Jensen said, all in a rush. "And I really liked it. I mean, I've always been better at words than action and, well, yeah." He ducked his head, and Jared's eyes snagged on the sweep of his eyelashes against his cheek. "I kept going when I moved back here. I, uh, made the mistake of telling Danneel about it, and she already knew how I felt about you, so." He shrugged uncomfortably, and then looked up to meet Jared's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Jared was still trying to figure out what the hell was happening. "You mean Danneel sent me that li -- wait, what? What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have led you on like that without telling you who I was," Jensen said, and his gaze flicked down to the damp spot on Jared's pajamas.

Jared's stomach turned over. "What did -- how exactly do you feel about me?" he asked.

The flush on Jensen's cheeks and neck deepened.

"Oh," Jared said, and something bright and warm and thrilling flooded through him. "Um, I have a confession to make." Jensen met his eyes again. "I -- I knew who you were. I recognized the name from Danneel's gchat."

Jensen's eyes widened. "You did?" he said.

Jared started grinning and rather belatedly swung the door open all the way to let Jensen inside. "Do you want to come in?" he said.

Jensen's smile widened in delighted surprise, and then his eyes dragged slowly down Jared's body and back up again. "Yes," he said, with a crookedly charming leer. "I _definitely_ want to come in."

Jensen might be better with words, Jared thought, but Jared was determined to prove how good he was when it came to the physical aspect of things. In fact, they probably had a whole lot to teach one another, and, luckily, all the time to do it in.


End file.
